


Untangling

by metalkiralylany



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hugs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Slice of Life, Supportive Viktor, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalkiralylany/pseuds/metalkiralylany
Summary: “Yuuri, what’s wrong?” Viktor tried again, cocking his head to the side.The laugh that escaped him was slightly hysterical. “Everything! Everything is wrong!”Inspired by that one screencap from the end credits where Viktor does Yuuri's hair.





	Untangling

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick something I thought of in 5 minutes to keep myself in the swing of writing while I'm swamped by work.  
> Nothin more than what the tags say.

 

  
“Stupid gel!” Yuuri muttered under his breath. A second later something hit the bathroom floor with a loud thud, followed by some mild curses.

Viktor looked up from where he was sitting going through the usual forms they needed to fill out for the hotel. He frowned. Yuuri sounded way more upset than the situation would have required.  
Their flight had been delayed so they would’ve been running late if they hadn’t tried to arrive early, which now left them on their normal schedule, meaning that everything was fine.

“Yuuri?”

There was no answer. Viktor could hear some shuffling from the tiny bathroom, another thud and a frustrated sigh. He got up from the bed and took a few cautious steps towards the open door.

Yuuri was standing in front of the sink, facing the small mirror on the wall, his hair sticking up in every possible direction, shining from all the product he’d been unsuccessfully trying to tame his dark locks with. He took another shaky breath as he gave up on it completely and leaned over the sink, grabbing its edges with both hands, hard enough that the color of his knuckles rivaled the whiteness of the porcelain.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” Viktor tried again, cocking his head to the side.  
  
The laugh that escaped him was slightly hysterical. “Everything! Everything is wrong!”

Viktor’s eyebrows shot up. Everything had been fine just five minutes ago; they were getting ready to leave for the opening ceremony. Even with the delay they had plenty of time to get there, Yuuri’s things were packed neatly in a tiny suitcase, the arena was within walking distance and the actual competition wouldn’t start until the next day.  
Yuuri had insisted on fixing his hair before they left and Viktor just nodded, he could use that time to take care of the paperwork. So what happened?

“Do you need help?” he asked. Taking another step forward he leaned against the doorframe.

“N-no, it’s fine, it’s just– my hair, I need another– just give me a minute,” Yuuri mumbled and he reached for the brush balanced on the edge of the sink with a shaking hand. He miscalculated the move and it tumbled to the floor. Viktor had seen enough.

“Yuuri, come with me,” he sighed and he carefully placed his hands on the man’s arms, guiding him away from the mirror, back into the bedroom. Against the wall was a small table and a simple chair; Viktor navigated Yuuri there and gently pushed him down on it. He didn’t protest as he sat there, shoulders hunched and his eyes unfocused.

Viktor stood behind him, his thumbs moving in soothing circles over his back muscles, trying to ease away some of tension before he bent down and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, until their cheeks were pressed together.

“Are you nervous because it’s your homeland?” he asked in a low voice and he could feel Yuuri swallow.

“I don’t know,” he whispered, his shaking fingers worrying the fabric of his tracksuit. “Maybe? It’s not like– I mean…” he trailed off. Viktor patiently waited for him to gather his thoughts. “It’s bigger than anything I’ve ever got to do here,” he finished finally.

“The pressure is high. I understand,” Viktor murmured against his ear, making him shiver lightly.

Yuuri whimpered, it was an unconscious sound.

“You have come so far,” Viktor continued, still whispering. “They will be proud.”

He nudged Yuuri’s temple with his nose and planted a kiss there before he stood up again. This wasn’t the time for big words or long pep talks that never really worked anyway.

“Let me do your hair today,” he simply said and after a moment of hesitation, Yuuri nodded.

  
Viktor quickly retrieved the brush and the other necessary items from the bathroom floor. He stood behind Yuuri again and started combing through his messy locks with gentle movements. Yuuri leaned into his touch and Viktor smiled, taking his time to smooth out any tangles, slowly massaging his head with careful fingers, occasionally caressing his forehead, or his hands wandering down to trace the line of his jaw, making him close his eyes with a sigh. After a while the brush met no resistance but Viktor didn’t stop, the repetitive motions were soothing for both of them.

Then he leaned down again, planting a trail of light kisses along the line of Yuuri’s neck leaving it slightly pink, starting from the base of his skull and going further down, pulling his shirt to the side to expose parts of the delicate skin of his shoulder, making him exhale another shaky breath for an entirely different reason.

“V-Viktor?” Yuuri’s voice broke over the name as Viktor bit down on the side of his neck, careful not to leave a too obvious mark.

“Mm?” Viktor smiled against his skin.

“Shouldn’t we get going?” Yuuri asked, suddenly fidgeting under his touch.

“We’ll be right on time, trust me,” Viktor replied, sliding his arms around the other man’s neck, cradling him gently against his own chest. He felt Yuuri tense up for a second before he relaxed into the embrace, completely giving himself over to the moment, placing his hands right on top of Viktor’s, squeezing it lightly. They started swaying from side-to side, Viktor nuzzled his cheek against Yuuri’s and he finally felt him smile.

“You’re beautiful, on and off the ice. I want you to remember that,” Viktor said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“I’ll try,” Yuuri replied and Viktor turned his head enough to give him a proper kiss, sweet and slow and reassuring.

They stayed like that for a while, taking deep breaths but otherwise unmoving, their eyes closed, not willing to break the moment. And then Viktor picked up the bottle of gel from the table.

“Alright,” he smiled down at Yuuri who blushed slightly under his gaze but looked right back at him, his eyes open and trusting. “Let’s finish this!”


End file.
